Many factors contribute to the quality of a printing process. It can be appreciated that there is an ongoing desire to improve the quality of the print jobs. Therefore, monitoring one or more characteristics associated with a printing process may be desirable as this may promote higher quality print jobs. Nevertheless, monitoring certain characteristics may be difficult, such as one or more characteristics associated with a static pool of ink of a printing press, for example.
Various ink parameters strongly influence the performance of the press regarding print quality, operational stability and life time of consumables, therefore measuring and controlling such ink characteristics may be desirable.